


Right, well, that happened.

by moonlitserenades



Series: Like a Remix [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitserenades/pseuds/moonlitserenades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles.</p>
<p>Currently:<br/>Courfeyrac has learned a lot from living with Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right, well, that happened.

Living with Marius is an experience that can't actually be described. Then again, any situation that begins with a 2 am knock on the door and the phrase, "Can I please come sleep with you tonight?" is probably not going to be particularly...typical.

Courfeyrac learns many things very quickly.

One: That for all his flawless designer clothing, Marius is actually terrible at dressing himself.

Two: That Marius is actually a fairly decent cook, and eager not to burden Courfeyrac by the mere virtue of his roommateness. So, by extension, Courfeyrac's apartment is cleaner now than it was when he lived there alone.

Three: That he is very much in love with Cosette Fauchelevent. Not surprising, of course, but the fragmented and terrible poetry Courfeyrac keeps finding scattered all over the place would've been proof of that even if every second sentence out of Marius's mouth wasn't about her.  
(He tells himself that the ache in his chest whenever Marius talks about her stems from heartburn, or a need for more exercise, or a dozen other things, and listens patiently as Marius recounts the story of their last date in perfect detail for the fifth time that week.)

Four: That Marius has little to no experience when it comes to romance. Courfeyrac learns this one snowy evening as they're curled up on the couch, watching Love, Actually. Marius's head is resting on his shoulder, their legs kicked up on the well-loved coffee table. Well, Courfeyrac's legs. Marius's legs are hooked over Courfeyrac's. For his part, Courfeyrac is petting Marius's hair and pretending that this movie doesn't make him cry like a baby. (Five: Marius is an exceptionally tactile person.)

"I've never kissed anyone before," says Marius, in his quietly thoughtful way. 

Courfeyrac pauses, startled. "Really?"

"Never," Marius confirms. "Not even Cosette. I've been too nervous."

"But it's been almost a month, I'm sure she wants you to. She clearly likes you--"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so," softly self deprecating. "But just...what if I'm not good at it?"

Courfeyrac's heart is starting to beat a little faster. He's gotten pretty good at translating from Marius to English, and if this is going where he thinks...but he quashes the thought before it takes root. It's a dangerous one, if he's not at his most careful. "Everyone's good at kissing," he says finally. "As long as you're kissing someone you like, who likes you, it's...it's instinct."

Marius lifts his head to better look at him. "Really?" 

"Absolutely." The movie has ended, and the credits are rolling quietly in the background, but neither one of them notices.

Marius swallows, and appears to come to a decision. "Courf?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

It's so softly said that Courfeyrac is almost positive he's imagined it. "What?"

Marius flushes dark red and sits up, trying to disentangle himself. "Never mind," he mumbles, "it's stupid."

"Hey, no, stop." Courfeyrac's fingers close around his wrist, holding him in place. "I wasn't saying no, you just...took me by surprise."

Marius is watching him, wide eyed. "Um." He wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. Clears his throat.

"Just to clarify," Courfeyrac continues, his voice hoarse, "you're asking me to kiss you so that you can practice for Cosette."

Marius is quiet for a long moment. "I guess?"

There's a lot of gray between yes and a guess. Courfeyrac is well aware that he should say no, that 'yes' is the surest way to unnecessary angst. But, well.

From where he's sitting, it's easy to close the minimal distance between them. Easy to twine his fingers through Marius's curls and press their lips together. It's easy, especially when Marius sighs quietly against his lips and he takes it as the invitation it is to deepen the kiss. Marius is warm and impossibly soft, and he tastes like strawberries and coffee. He kisses with endearing hesitance and learns with an almost disarming haste.

The credits have long since ended, and the main menu sequence is playing over and over, and still, neither of them notices.

Courfeyrac lets Marius be the one to decide when the kissing should stop, and when it does, he pulls back with a soft laugh. His hair is a mess and there are splotches of color high on his cheeks. "How'd I do?" he asks, grinning with a sort of embarrassed pride.

"Full marks," Courfeyrac answers, a little breathless. "See? Told you you had nothing to worry about."

Marius beams and leans down to kiss him again, the briefest of pecks. "I think I might make popcorn...you want some?"

"Yeah, sure," Courfeyrac replies, even though he doesn't, really.

Still grinning, Marius rolls off the couch and pads toward the kitchen; he stops at the door and looks back. "Hey Courf?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Anytime."

6: He is very much in love with Marius Pontmercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a little series of drabbles. I highly doubt any of them will be connected, nor will they make up any particular verse. I just wanted a place to put them, and I'm planning to import the ones I like from tumblr as well.  
> (You can find me there under the same name, if you like.)
> 
> I would like to add that I do not share Courfeyrac's opinions, generally speaking.


End file.
